Conspiracies of Angels and Politics
by Don'tEvenHaveAGun
Summary: Shepard always said it felt better for the Captain to go down with their ship instead of dying alone on a station in the middle of God's space.


**Conspiracies of Angels and Politics **

**Prologue **

_Shepard always said it felt better for the Captain to go down with their ship instead of dying alone on a station in the middle of God's space. _

_Jane, _

_If you're curious, and I certainly know how curiosity and you tangle – you're probably wondering about the recreation of a 15,000 year old civilization – and of course, yours truly is stuck conducting it. It seems even if you destroy a Reaper with your bare hands people still need more, and by more I meant the Alliance sending you away to help out with your own world instead of securing property with me. How selfish of you, dear – and I like it. I liked it so much that I've already taken the liberty of supplying our home; I hope you like desert and nose bleeds. And I wouldn't worry about the animosity between humans on Palaven. A whole damn galaxy wants to be with you Jane – including a bunch of military driven 'dinosaur space-cowboys' – is how you bluntly described us on one of your drunken binges. Real charmer my mate turned out to be. Can't wait to introduce you to the in-laws, 'This is Jane, you know, savior of the galaxy, peacemaker, and in her spare time likes to smash through fish tanks and a tumble a few stories down.' Something to tell our kids one day. (Once we're legally registered to adopt)_

_Jane Shepard, I miss you. Not because of your informing nature, the way that you handle yourself, and the advice you give me – but I just miss having you close by. You don't even have to speak and you already put me at ease. And just knowing – that all the hell we've been through – that you're alive and well and not some damn figment of my imagination. Jane, you can leave the most collective man in the galaxy a total wreck, and I've never been spurred to react to my feelings - it's just something drilled into young turians in basic, but I can't stop thinking about you. And when our service is over, I can't wait for the opportunity to spend the rest of our days together. I love you._

_And I really hope my sister doesn't read through my messages. Now wouldn't that be embarrassing? Also, I believe you'll look fetching in an envirosuit once I bring you to Palaven – you know radiation being tricky with humans, excreta. _

_Awkwardly, _

_Garrus Vakarian _

"Bear witness to the end. Apocalypse – the meaning itself, a root from Latin stands with the meaning of _the truth. _God has revealed the truth, a truth in the means to an end for all the wicked we spew. He has every right to purge." A tone ghosts over the ruins and people begin to horde. "In the eyes of the Lord we represent the great whore. Revelation 17:5: _And on her forehead was written a name of mystery: Babylon the great, mother of prostitutes and of earth's abominations._" And the madman's words flutter across the end; people seek for comfort even in the arms of the insane.

Ashely takes a moment to bite her tongue and wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her wrist; she shifts over broken concrete and out of due respect turns the bodies over to be picked up for later. She huffs out and her heart drops to her boots every time she had to pluck dog tags from someone's neck. "These people deserved a means to an end! There is a reason that we stand here today. God has casted his vengeance and we, the chosen are meant to rebuild – with this coming, the coming of the tide – there will be over a thousand years of peace till we are called home. The dead has risen! There is enough truth!"

"Let it go Ash," There's a sour note she can taste, but she heeds Shepard's words. "Let the idiot spill his blasphemy." Shepard steps over several blocks of concrete, foot twisting over the metal pipes that protruded from the land underneath them. "People tend to cling to things after the inevitable. Hell – if God wanted to knock us out now – I'd say, shoot."

"Let me give him a verse of my own, Skipper." Ashely seethes, eyes locked on her work when she drags another Alliance solider from underneath the rubble, "God also said to stone the wicked, and I have over two tons of concrete underneath me to service that need." Ashely paused over Shepard's palm brushing pass her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze and a slight push.

"No stoning." Shepard gave into a weak smile, her hand unlatching from Ashely's shoulder to return to her side of the work. "Besides – save your energy later on tonight. I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise, eh?" Ashely leans over a steel beam, hosting it on one end – Shepard gets the idea and helps Ashely on the other end to lift, "What's my surprise?"

"Ah, well, you know…it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now wouldn't it?"

"You managed to obtain James' reserves didn't you? You honestly plan on getting hammered tonight."

"Let me put it mildly, Ash. I plan on forgetting today. We shoved a Reaper out the ass-end of the universe, and scouted our teammates. And now? We're the political speakers for humanity – ten points for being strong women. Fucking propaganda. I think we deserve to get obliterated."

"Well since you put it mildly." Ashely simply grinned, but her grin quickly turns grim. "Look at this, Skipper. Can you..." She pauses and leans over to pick up the object of interest, damp polyester fur clings to her fingers, "Can you believe this?" It's a child's toy, a stuffed rabbit lost in the turmoil of broken London streets.

"Positive, Ash. I want – to think positive. We truly don't know the story behind that child's toy, nor the struggles. Perhaps, with blind relief it's just a toy a child lost while escaping…" Shepard nudges her, but Ashely's fingers wrap around the stuffed toy. Nodding solemnly.


End file.
